


The Hit

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he apologized for hitting Supergirl.





	The Hit

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face as he apologized for hitting Supergirl earlier and she continued to scowl at him.

THE END


End file.
